Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a packaging structure.
Description of Related Art
A lead frame is used, for example, in the fabrication of plastic molded enclosures, also referred to as a “packaging structure”. The lead frame can be fabricated from a metal, for example, copper, and typically comprises a paddle which is secured to the body of the lead frame and typically situated at center of the lead frame. The lead frame also includes a number of leads which are secured to the frame. In an “exposed” paddle lead frame based molded package, the bottom of the paddle of the lead frame is left exposed in order to attach the bottom of the paddle to a printed circuit board.
To further improve various characteristics of a packaging structure, people in the industry all endeavor to search the solutions. How to provide a packaging structure with better characteristics is one of the important research topics, and is also a target that needs to be improved in the related fields.